Roxanne (song)
|new wave }} | length = 3:12 | label = A&M | writer = Sting | producer = The Police | prev_title = Fall Out | prev_year = 1977 | next_title = Can't Stand Losing You | next_year = 1978 | misc = | type = single }} }} "Roxanne" is a song by English rock band The Police. The song was written by lead singer and bassist Sting and was released in April 1978 as a single from their debut album Outlandos d'Amour. It was written from the point of view of a man who falls in love with a prostitute. On re-release in 1979, the song peaked at on the UK Singles Chart. The song ranked No. 388 on the Rolling Stone s "500 Greatest Songs of All Time" . Rolling Stone. and was voted No. 85 by VH1 on its list of the "100 Greatest Rock Songs". In 2008, "Roxanne" was inducted into the Grammy Hall of Fame. Background The Police lead singer Sting wrote the song, inspired by the prostitutes he saw near the band's seedy hotel in Paris, France, where the Police were lodged in October 1977 to perform at the Nashville Club. The song's title comes from the name of the character in the play Cyrano de Bergerac, an old poster of which was hanging in the hotel foyer. Sting had originally conceived the song as a bossa nova, although he credits Police drummer Stewart Copeland for suggesting its final rhythmic form as a tango. During recording, Sting accidentally sat down on a piano keyboard in the studio, resulting in the atonal piano chord and laughter preserved at the beginning of the track. As a nod to the gaffe, Sting is credited in the liner notes for playing "butt piano." The Police were initially diffident about the song, but Miles Copeland III was immediately enthusiastic after hearing it; he became their manager and got them their first record deal with A&M Records. }} According to Andy Summers: }} "Roxanne" became the band's debut single for A&M Records. However, despite the praise given by Miles Copeland, the single did not chart upon its initial release. Writing in Record Mirror, singles reviewer Bev Briggs declared "This must be the big breaker for The Police .... what the hell, go out and buy it immediately". The band released two further singles in the UK that year: "Can't Stand Losing You", which charted at number 42, and "So Lonely", which did not chart. Then, in early 1979, "Roxanne" was issued in North America as the group's first single there. In the US, "Roxanne" entered the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 in February 1979 and peaked at in April. In Canada, the single placed one rung higher on the charts, peaking at . The song's international success spurred a UK re-release of "Roxanne" in April 1979, which reached in the UK Singles Chart. A live solo version performed by Sting from the 1982 album The Secret Policeman's Other Ball received moderate airplay on album-oriented rock radio and reached on the Billboard Top Tracks chart. The song went on to become a staple of Sting's performances during his solo career, and it was performed when The Police reunited in 2003 for their induction into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. Acclaim "Roxanne" has appeared on all of the Police's greatest hits albums. In 2004, Rolling Stone ranked it No. 388 on its list of the 500 Greatest Songs of All Time. . Rolling Stone. In 2000, VH1 ranked the song at on its list of the "100 Greatest Rock Songs" while in 2003 it was ranked on their list of the "100 Greatest Songs of the Past 25 years". It is one of The Rock and Roll Hall of Fame's 500 Songs that Shaped Rock and Roll. In 2008, "Roxanne" was inducted into the Grammy Hall of Fame. This was the first song the band performed live at the 2007 Grammy Awards to kick off their 30th Anniversary Reunion Tour. Music video Two different music videos were released for "Roxanne". The first shows the band performing the song on a stage on what is perhaps a sound check to a show. Many slow motion shots of the group live appear here as well. The second version was shot on a soundstage and shows the band performing before a red backdrop. Charts Weekly charts 1Roxanne '97 (Puff Daddy Remix) Year-end charts Certifications Personnel *Sting – bass, lead vocals, backing vocals, piano *Andy Summers – guitar, backing vocals *Stewart Copeland – drums, backing vocals Track listing 7": A&M / AMS 7348 (UK) # "Roxanne" – 3:00 (Sting) # "Peanuts" (single edit) – 2:52 (Stewart Copeland, Sting) Cover versions and samples * In 2012, the song was covered by singer Juliet Simms for the reality television show, The Voice. Her cover reached number 86 on the Billboard Hot 100. Tonight Show Performance Sting also performed the song on The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon, alongside Fallon and three other men who regularly perform as the barbershop quartet The Ragtime Gals. References External links * Category:1978 songs Category:1978 singles Category:1979 singles Category:A&M Records singles Category:George Michael songs Category:The Police songs Category:Songs about prostitutes Category:Songs written by Sting (musician)